johnny_shanley_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
Ham 'Em High
:48 :45 |new=N/A |episode = 5 |previous = The Big Setup |next = :Mine and Dine :Chrome Dimension |game = }}Ham 'Em High is the fifth episode of Angry Birds, featuring a wild west theme divided into three themes with 15 levels each. Ham 'Em High is played in a old western style theme, with the Pigs wearing cowboy hats and sombreroes. In this chapter the Pigs break free from their captivity in the last chapter, and steal the eggs with a rope, taking them (and the Birds) to the Wild West. This chapter also makes up the twelfth, thirteenth and fourteenth themes of the original game, containing levels 192-240. Since the Theme 14 update, levels that require a "like" to Facebook are added, in the style of Hogs and Kisses, Go Green, Get Lucky and Moon Festival ''from Angry Birds Seasons. Storyline The following is from The World of Angry Birds Official Guide, as told by the Mighty Eagle: '''HOWDY PARTNER!' There's no time to lose. Those green varmints have lassoed the eggs and dragged them all the way to the open range of Desert Island. Prepare yourself for a showdown at high noon, egg-slinger! World 12 #Theme 12-1 #Theme 12-2 #Theme 12-3 #Theme 12-4 #Theme 12-5 #Theme 12-6 #Theme 12-7 #Theme 12-8 #Theme 12-9 #Theme 12-10 #Theme 12-11 #Theme 12-12 #Theme 12-13 #Theme 12-14 #Theme 12-15 World 13 #Theme 13-1 #Theme 13-2 #Theme 13-3 #Theme 13-4 #Theme 13-5 #Theme 13-6 #Theme 13-7 #Theme 13-8 #Theme 13-9 #Theme 13-10 #Theme 13-11 #Theme 13-12 #Theme 13-13 #Theme 13-14 #Theme 13-15 World 14 #Theme 14-1 #Theme 14-2 #Theme 14-3 #Theme 14-4 #Theme 14-5 #Theme 14-6 #Theme 14-7 #Theme 14-8 #Theme 14-9 #Theme 14-10 #Theme 14-11 #Theme 14-12 #Theme 14-13 #Theme 14-14 #Theme 14-15 Facebook Levels #Theme 14-16 #Theme 14-17 #Theme 14-18 Gallery Eggs on a rope.png Corporal Pig defeated 4.png Forman Pig defeated 4.png King Pig defeated 5.png 215281 160710337432422 1748764857 n.png Background cutscene ham em high.jpg Ham 'Em High Cutscences4.jpg Trivia * Before the episode colors were removed in a update, the representative color they used in Ham 'Em High is tan. (but in the PC version, it was orange) *The title of the episode is a reference to the 1968 film, Hang 'Em High. *In the intro, there are pigs wearing fedoras and holding whips, thus making a reference to Indiana Jones. *This is the first "Angry Birds" episode to use a Pig related pun as its title. The second is Bad Piggies. *In the original introduction for this episode prior to the graphical upgrade, Chuck doesn't appears. In the updated introduction, Jay doesn't appears as well. From the 2.3 update both of them appear now. *''Ham 'Em High'' is the final episode to use the original character designs on the episode thumbnail, as starting from Mine and Dine, the updated Pig design would be used instead. *This is the first and currently only episode in the original Angry Birds game that contains levels that require a "like" on Facebook to unlock, although hitting the "Like" button is all that needs to be done. *This is the only episode where Foreman Pig is seen in the cutscene where Corporal Pig is defeated. Other times, he is not there. es:Ham 'Em High pl:Ham'em High ru:Ham 'Em High uk:Ham 'Em High Category:Episodes Category:Levels Category:Theme 12 Category:Theme 13 Category:Theme 14 Category:Ham 'Em High Category:Angry Birds Category:Released Episodes of 2010 Category:Angry Birds Classic Episodes